


Devotion to Doodles

by Winterling42



Series: I am also a We [13]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterling42/pseuds/Winterling42
Summary: Jester hangs out with her best friend from forever!
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & The Traveler
Series: I am also a We [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427866
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Devotion to Doodles

Jester had reached the seashore. One of them, anyway. She'd spent the last of her money on a lovely room in Nice overlooking the crystal waters of the Mediterranean. She would go down to the ships tomorrow to ask about a man named Babadon--she didn't think there would be very many of them. 

For now, she sat on her king-sized bed and doodled and waited for the Traveler to come. There had been an old French couple on the train, muttering at everyone who passed within five feet of them. So Jester drew them as pigeons, all fluffed-up and put upon. The over-solicitous bell hop became a smiling ooze with her suitcase suspended in the middle. And the extreme-sport kissers she'd spotted on her way to the hotel grew extra-long arms and tongues, wrapping around each other like octopi. 

Over her shoulder, Jester heard a chuckle. A thin finger reached out from nowhere to tap the ooze-hop approvingly. "I like that one," the Traveler said, even as Jester spun around to greet him. As always, he was dressed in green--today it was a green velvet suit, sharply pointed leather shoes, and a blue shirt that somehow perfectly matched the color she'd dyed her hair. 

Jester squeaked out something between a shriek and a hello, throwing her arms around his shoulders and thoroughly ruining his attempt to _lounge_. "Ohmy _god_ I have so much to tell you!" Everything that'd happened in the past few days spilled out of Jester in a flood. Other people's fear and excitement, Nott's collections and Fjord's ship. The places she'd seen through other people's eyes. 

The Traveler listened thoughtfully, nodding here and there with a familiar half-smile. "It sounds like you've had quite the week," he said, when Jester had paused for breath. 

"Oh _man_ ," she sighed and flopped down onto the bed next to him. "You've got that right." 

"And I don't suppose you remember the...inciting incident?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. "The...moment of epiphany?"

Jester rolled onto her stomach to look at him better, both hands propping up her chin. "Hmm. There _was_ a lady that first night, except I was really asleep you know, so it could have been a dream and I haven't seen her since then."

"Go on." 

"She was...outside somewhere. I remember it was really bright outside, like a street light or something except it was all grassy around her. She was sitting on a picnic blanket, and I was just standing there for a _second_ , you know? I think she said something, but I couldn't hear what it was. And then I woke up!" Jester watched the Traveler's face closely through the story, so she caught the little frown he made when she mentioned the grass and stuff. "Do you _know_ her do you know who it is?!" she sat up, already grinning. "Oh my _gosh_ I bet you _all_ know each other already." 

"I know _of_ her, I think," he waved a hand dismissively, pulling hair back from his face. "If it is who I think it is. Sanctimonious crusaders, the whole lot. But you can't choose your parents I suppose." He smiled at her reassuringly. "You and I are _much_ more interesting." 

Jester smiled back at him. "So. You're still going to hang out with me?" 

"Oh Jester," the Traveler's smile widened, showing perhaps a few too many teeth. "It would take more than a few...new friends for me to stop visiting you." 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at [critical-ramblings](https://www.critical-ramblings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
